The objectives of the Measurement and Analysis Core are to provide across-project assessment of core constructs and data management services and statistical expertise to Program Project investigators. Integral to the goals of each project is the measurement of key constructs and the management and analysis of behavioral measures of vocalization, behavioral observations, interview, and questionnaire data and oxytocin and other endocrine assays. Data management and analysis activities draw on the considerable resources of the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) at the Frank Porter Graham Child Development Institute (FPG) at UNC-CH. Specific Aims of the Measurement and Analysis Core are to: 1) Ensure reliable determinations of complicated behavioral assessments of vocalizations, core 'questionnaires and oxytocin and other endocrine hormone levels. 2) Develop and maintain data management strategies that process data collected in the common protocol and the individual projects efficiently and accurately; 3) Design and maintain integrated databases of project and common protocol data. 4) Develop and implement data analysis plans in collaboration with project investigators.